cuidado a donde vas
by mika hikorito
Summary: esta es una nueva vida 8 chicos , una casa embrujada... matenme nuestros cinturones no sirven ? espera nada mas podemos hablar y no transformarnos que mierda , todo por la culpa de blazt y hikiro


**yo:hola mis queridos lectores bueno hoy estoy sola TTnTT porque mi amiga me dejo sola pero en el proximo chat me veran con ella entonces comenzemos PONGAN LA CANCION : PORTA NIGTHCORE LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA**

 ** _UN DIA CUALQUIERA COMO SE ENCONTRABAN TRES CHICAS REALMENTE HERMOSAS UNA DE ELLAS ERA PELIROJA CON UNOS OJOS ROSAS ... ESPEREN ROSAS?! PERO ERA UNOS ROSAS CARMESIS CON UNA SILUETA MUY HERMOSA TRAIA EL CABELLO AMARRADO CON UNA COLA ALTA Y UN GRAN MOÑO ROJO , ESTABA VESTIDA CON UN SHORT BLANCO/ROSA Y UNA CAMISA DE TIRANTES BLANCOS EN LA ESPALDA DECIA *I LOVE YOU *_**

 ** _AL LADO DE ELLA HABIA UNA CHICA CON DOS COLETAS RUBIAS QUE LE QUEDABAN UN POCO ABAJO DE LOS HOMBROS , CON LA LUZ SE NOTABAN SUS HERMOSO OJOS COLOR AZUL CLARO VESTIA DE UN BLUSON BLANCO Y ADENTRO UN CUATRO A DONDE HABIA UN KOALA AGARRADO DE UN BAMBO Y UN SHORT AZUL_**

 ** _Y OTRA QUE ESTABA ACOSTADA EN LA CAMA JUGANDO SU CELULAR ... BUENO YA TODOS LA CONOCEN PERO LA DESCRIBIRE , ELLA DE DEJO CRECER EL CABELLO Y LO TENIA A LA MIDAD LA CINTURA SU COLOR DE CABELLO ERA NEGRO Y TENIA UNOS OJOS DE COLOR JADE TENIA PUESTA UNA GORRA DE COLOR NEGRA Y EN LA PARTE DE ENFRENTE TENIA MUCHAS FLORES COLOR VERDE Y AZULES FUERTES , TRAIA UNA BLUSA DE TIRANTES NEGRA PERO UN POCO FLOJA Y EN FRENTE DECIA ~FUCK YOU~ Y UNOS MALLONES CORTOSDE COLOR GRIS ._**

 ** _DERREPENTE ENTRA UNA CHICA TAMBIEN HERMOSA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO TAMBIEN HASTA LA CINTURA PERO LO TENIA ONDULADO CON UNA GORRA COMO LA DE LA CHICA DE OJOS JADE PERO ESTA EN VEZ DE TRAER FLORES COLOR VERDES Y AZULES ERAN ROJOS , ROSAS Y MORADAS ESTABA VESTIDA CON UN SHORT DE MESCLILLA Y UNA BLUSA DE TIRANTES HUANGA DE LOS TIRANTES PERO LA BLUSA ERA BLANCA CON DISEÑOS ABAJO REALMENTE HERMOSO Y SUS OJOS ERAN CAFES CLAROS ._**

 ** _LA CHICA DE OJOS CAFE:MIYA EL PROFESOR QUIERE QUE BAJES IGUAL TU KAOURO-CHAN_**

 **la ojio rosa:para que las quieres el profesor hikiro?**

 **hikiro:para que miya haga la comida -.- y kauro valla a comprar pan**

 **kaouro:ah que flojera**

 **hikiro:por eso me dijo que si no querias ir te quedaras el cambio -.-u**

 **momoko y miyako: jejeje**

 **kauro: no creo que sobre con esta ciudad toda pobre**

 **hikiro: pero agradece que hoy no vas a ir al antro**

 **momko:no todas vamos a ir porque nos protejemos al una a las otras**

 **miyako:es cierto**

 **hikiro:entonces vamos a ir siempre juntas salee!**

 **todas exepto hikiro : siii**

 _ **TODAS BAJAN Y VEN A SU PROFESOR CON LA ROPA EN LA MANO**_

 _ **profesor:aqui esta su ropa y no qiero que vengan sin ningun peso o no entran**_

 _ **todas: si profesor**_

 _ **hikiro:como odio que nos mandara hay desde los 14 y aun tenemos 16 años**_

 _ **momko:pero que podemos hacer**_

 _ **kauro:como lo odio nos hace decirle profesor en vez de papa**_

 _ **miyako:si eso es feo**_

 ** _momoko:bueno ya llegamos_**

 ** _hikiro : bueno hermanas a vestirnos_**

 ** _todas :okey_**

 ** _ENTRAN A UN CUARTO OSCURO A DONDE HABIAN 4 CLIENTES Y SE SIENTAN ARRIBA DE ELLOS Y LE HACEN COSITAS Y EN ESAS LAS CUATRO LES PEGAN Y LOS DEJAN INCONSIENTE Y AGARRAN EL DINERO QUE TENIAN Y SE VAN A SU CASA_**

 ** _kauro:recuerden guardar la mitad del dinero eh_**

 ** _todas .okey_**

 ** _llegan y ven al profesor con sus maletas y uno de el , el profesor estaba bien vestido_**

 ** _profesor:mocosas ya nos vamos de aqui_**

 ** _hikiro: pero como vamos a salir sin ningun permiso viejp estupido_**

 ** _kauro:si pedazo de mierda como vamos a salir_**

 ** _profesor:mas respeto a su padre y consegi un pase porque cuando era joven y estaba esta mugre ley de separarnos conoci a una linda chica y nos gustaban la ciencia pero ella era de familia rica y yo pobre y me entere que se caso y tuvo 4 hijos y su esposo ahora murio y al parecer no lo queria porque mando un permiso a donde decia que podiamos salir porque me llego una carta de ella y yo se la invie diciendole que le pediria matrimono si la volviera a ver y haci consegui pase y claro le hable de ustedes y dijo que seria un gusto recibirlas , ah y de ahora de adelante me llamaran papa_**

 ** _miyako: claro papi !_**

 ** _salieron de ese mugroso lugar y entraron a un lugar mas limpio y hermoso a donde se ganaron muchas miradas como bichos raros y vieron una tienda cerca de hay y comenzaron a buscar ropa bonita y barata por que no tenian suficiente dinero_**

 ** _compraron la ropa y se fueron a cambiar en un baño y salieron haci_**

 ** _momko traia un vestido corto pero de flores rojas y rosas_**

 ** _miyako salio con un vestido azul liso y con diseños blancos_**

 ** _kauro salio con un vestido negro verde con un liston plateado que hacia ver su cadera y mucho_**

 ** _y la ultima que es hikiro salio con un vestido blanco con diseños morados_**

 ** _y el profesor se veia con una camisa de cuadros negros con gris y un pantalon negro que hacia ver su cuerpo bien cuidado_**

 ** _despues el profesor saco un celular y llamo a su futura esposa y llego una limosina que los recogio y los llevo a una mansio la mas grande de todas que habian visto y bajaron y entraron a la casa a donde se encontraban muchas mucamas en eso bajo una hermosa mujer con una silueta realmente hermosa con un vestido rojo con botones_**

 ** _padre:vanessa !_**

 ** _vanessa en eso fue corriendo y lo abrazo con mucha ternura y depues se presento y las hijas del profesor hicieron lo mismo , en ese entonces bajan cuatro muchachos de 17 exepto uno rubio que era el menor que tenia 16 igual que las chicas_**

 ** _rubio:la mucho gusto soy boomer! dijo muy simpatico que solo veia a la chica rubia_**

 ** _entonces un azabache de cabello desordenado le dijo-inutil ese no era el plan!_**

 ** _despues un pelirojo de ojos rojos le dijo :butch entiende que boomer es boomer !_**

 ** _un ojicafe dijo-oigan no sean tan duro con el_**

 ** _butch:callate blaze_**

 ** _las chicas los miraban como raros_**

 ** _bueno eso a hacido todo espero que les guste pronto subiere el proximo_**

 ** _subido el 17/marzo/2015_**


End file.
